when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Team RWBY
Finding Team RWBY is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, after having Team JNPR joining the Future Alliance, and having found Nora's weapon, Team JNPR went to Camp Aguinaldo, the military headquarters of the Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) in Quezon City, Philippines, to meet Team RWBY and Nora, when Dora said that after seeing a mysterious female conscript with her scythe somewhere in Leyte, she is Red Conscript Rose. Meanwhile, in Catarman, Northern Samar, Red Conscript Rose ask Jaune about to kill Team RWBY but he declined her said when he is actually Team RWBY's friend. She thinks that his team, Team JNPR, is actually an ally to Team RWBY, so he prepare to fight them in order to make her annoy, thus starting the battle between Team JNPR, supported by Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Philippine Army, the United States Army, and the Future Army, and Red Conscript Rose, supported by the Russian Ground Forces, the People's Liberation Army Ground Force, the Wehrmacht, and a few platoons of Redcoat soldiers. Pyrrha uses her sword and her shield to attack Red Conscript Rose, and then Lie Ren use his weapon to shoot her, but she use an electric ball to attack him, then Trevor Castillo, a Philippine Army radio operator, communicated to the Exeron fighters that they should be incoming within the next one to two hours to fight her in Miles's command. About an hour later, the Exeron fighters came, and at the same time, Red Conscript Rose tried to use her USSR Scythe to attack the Exeron fighters, but Jaune is going against her. When the US Army is calling for Tomahawk missiles to fall down over the city, she fell down and she has been defeated. When she has been defeated by Team JNPR, Red Conscript Rose wanted Jaune to tell Ruby Rose to fight herself. She will return when Ruby Rose is coming, and then she said goodbye to Team JNPR to see them in a next fight when Jaune forgiven her in the fight. After meeting Red Conscript Rose, and when they defeated her, Team JNPR found Camp Aguinaldo when they are being transported by the Air Patroller, accompanied by Bell 412s that are used by the Philippine Air Force, and then Jaune saw Team RWBY, and Nora are seeing the White Schnee Tank being maintained by the Philippine Army soldiers. When Jaune is calling them, they see Team JNPR with the Magnhild. After landing, Team RWBY and Nora are running to hug Jaune, Pyrrha and Lie Ren. Ruby Rose hugged Jaune when she and her team misses the rest of Team JNPR. Later, Princess Sofia is carrying a good book made by Princess Presto so as for Team JNPR to read. At night, Team JNPR are reading a good book so Nora will have her weapon by Jaune to remember that she found her weapon at the time when he was missing her. They are very understood enough to join Grand Alliance in their high survivability, more strength, commanding new troops and into being the second strongest team of Future Alliance. At midnight, befor they go to sleep, Team RWBY wanted Team JNPR to save the world for all of humanity, and for the Grand Alliance. Now Team RWBY and Team JNPR will be together and save the world in the heroes' way. The next morning, Julio Ardiente, the President of Kolechia, gives a speech to the Kolechian Army that Red Conscript Rose will continue to destroy Team JNPR once and for all, and he motivated his soldiers to hunt down Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, who are declared as terrorists to the country, but the speech is interrupted by Ruby Rose and Lily Cruz, the President of Arstotzka, when they switch his speech from the jumbotron into a broadcast from Rose and Cruz that Nora lives, thus angering Ardiente. Characters Returning Characters Transcript Category:Chapters Category:Real World